A Fabulous Fourth
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It's the 4th of July, and Mickey and Minnie are having a cookout. When they invite their friends over to join the festivities and the fun, the Fab Five have a grand time celebrating the holiday together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Hi, there. Welcome to my 17th story. (1 Kingdom Hearts story and 16 Disney stories) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile of my personal thought of ages. This is a Fourth of July story I decided to do. The holiday is the setting. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you like.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A FABULOUS FOURTH

It was Saturday, July 4th. It was a beautiful weekend. The sun was shining, and puffy white clods floated by in the summer breeze. Mickey Mouse was on his way to pick up his girlfriend. Since it was the fourth of July, both were going to have a cookout and invite their friends over to join the fun. He wore a red, short-sleeved T-shirt with USA written in red, white and blue on the chest, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers with red stripes. He hummed a merry tune as he walked down the sidewalk.

Minnie Mouse was eagerly awaiting her boyfriend's arrival. She wore a blue, tank top with USA written in red, white and blue on the chest, a pair of red jeans with a white belt, a pair of white sneakers with blue stripes and her hair bow. She checked her outfit in the mirror, adjusted her ribbon, then skipped merrily downstairs as she hummed a merry tune as well. Mickey walked up Minnie's walkway up to her porch and knocked on her front door. Minnie was just coming downstairs when she heard her boyfriend knocking and went straight to the door and opened it.

"Hiya, Minnie!" Mickey greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie greeted cheerfully. She stepped out onto the porch, took his hands into hers and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and giggled at the goofy grin on his face. "Happy Fourth of July, sweetie."

"Happy Fourth of July, doll." She let go of his hands, stepped back a few steps and twirled around once in front of him.

"Whaddaya think of my outfit?" He looked her ears to toe.

"You look great, Minnie. You'll shine brighter than the fireworks tonight," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, smiling warmly. She stepped close, took his hands and gave him a peck on the side of his lips. "Thank you."

"How do I look?" he asked. She looked him ears to toe.

"You look great, too, Mickey. If anyone's gonna outshine the fireworks tonight, it'll be you," she smiled. He leaned close and gave her a peck on her cheek, making her chuckle softly with a smile.

"Thanks." Both shared a warm smile. "So, you ready for the cookout?"

"You betcha! I'm looking forward to it."

"Then we better get goin' and get everything ready."

"Right. We have a lot to do." Minnie closed her door then she wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck and hugged him close. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Happy fourth of July, Mickey," she smiled.

"Happy fourth of July, Minnie," he smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Both young mice leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg going up behind her. After a few seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and brown eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go get everything ready for the party," she said.

"You got it," he replied. They touched their noses together, then pulled back and took each others hand as they began walking hand-in-hand down the walkway, through the front gate and down the sidewalk.

It didn't take Mickey and Minnie long to walk back to his house. When they did, they began to get everything ready. They put the tablecloth on the picnic table and laid out the paper cups, paper plates and plastic spoons and forks. For the occasion, they used patriotic plates and cups. Once they finished setting up the picnic table together, they got out the grill and set it up. Then they went inside and got the food ready for the cookout. Mickey helped Minnie bake a cake and prepare the lemonade. Everything was ready. All they had to do was wait for the cake to bake, then they could call their friends.

"Thanks for helping me with the cake, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled, turning to her lover once she closed the refrigerator door. He was over at the sink washing some of the utensils they used to bake the cake. He had just finished drying them and put them up, then turned to her.

"Aw, you're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad I could help," Mickey smiled back. The young, female mouse stepped close to her boyfriend and draped her arms loosely across his shoulders as she leaned onto him. The young, male mouse placed his hands on his girlfriend's sides and let her lean on him.

"I'm so glad we're having this cookout. It's gonna be so much fun!" she said excitedly.

"It sure is. I'm glad we're having it, too," he said. "I just hope we have enough food for Donald and Goofy," he added with a chuckle. She giggled.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure we'll have enough," she assured. He smiled at her reassurance.

"We're still going to the park to watch the fireworks tonight, right?"

"You bet! I wouldn't miss watching those with you for anything in the world." Both shared a loving smile. Then they each leaned close and touched their noses together. Pulling back, their eyes met. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. They each leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her. After around four seconds, both mice broke the kiss and pulled back, their smiles and eyes meeting. Then an idea came to Mickey. With his hands on Minnie's waist, he gently lifted her up, turned to the counter and set her on it, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Minnie giggled as he did this, and kept her arms around his neck. She spread her legs and scooted a little closer to him, pressing her front against his and wrapping her legs around his hips, her inner thighs resting against his hips as she crossed her left foot over her right behind his thighs, hugging him with her legs. They were now connected form hips to heart as they gazed into each others eyes. Minnie sat on the counter with her arms around Mickey's neck and her legs around his hips, and he kept his hands resting on her hips as they each stared into each others chocolate brown spheres.

After a moment, Mickey glanced down next to her and spotted the bowl they used to mix the batter. He hadn't washed it and it still had some of the chocolate batter remaining inside it. Baking was always fun together. And they loved to sop the bowls together.

"How about we lick the batter out of the bowl?" he suggested with a grin. Minnie glanced at the bowl to her right about a foot from her, then back at him with a big smile.

"Sure! I love when we lick the batter together." Letting her arms slip away from around his neck, she reached over scooted the bowl over to them, letting it rest beside her. She dipped her right index finger into the bowl as he dipped in his left index finger and they ran their gloved fingers along some of the batter, getting a little on them, then pulled them out. Minnie smiled as she held her finger up to Mickey's mouth and let him lick the batter off.

"That's gonna be a delicious cake!" he said. She giggled. He then held his finger up to her and let her lick the batter off.

"Mmm! I can hardly wait to eat a slice!" she said. Both chuckled, then she swirled her finger into some more batter and withdrew it, holding it up to him. He licked off the batter and gave her finger a little kiss as he did so. Both continued to smile. He then scooped up a little more batter on his finger and held it up to her. She licked it off and gave his finger a gentle kiss as she did so. Then she scooped up a little more batter on her finger, held it up and let him lick it off. He scooped up a little more batter with his finger then let her lick it off. Then Minnie got a sly idea.

She scooped up a little more batter on her finger, then with a sly smile, dabbed it to his lips. She giggled as he smiled a chocolaty smile. Then she wrapped both of her arms around his neck, leaned up and pressed her lips to the side of his. She opened her mouth a little and let her tongue meet his skin as she licked off the batter. Deciding to be sly himself, Mickey opened his mouth and she eagerly slipped her tongue inside. She moaned at the taste and warmth of the inside of his mouth and at the feel of his own tongue brushing against hers. He also let out a moan at the warmth and taste of the interior of her mouth and of her tongue, as he placed his hands on her hips. After about six seconds, both young lovers pulled back and smiled a broad smile at each other. She loosened her grip on him and just let her arms drape loosely around his shoulders.

"I love sharing cake batter," he smiled.

"So do I," she smiled. He then scooped up the last bit of batter and dabbed it onto her lips. She giggled. She knew what he would do and she wanted him to do it. He leaned close and pressed his lips to the side of hers. He opened his mouth a little and let his tongue graze her skin as he licked off the batter. Wanting to be sly again, Minnie pulled him closer and opened her mouth, eagerly allowing him entrance, and he slipped his tongue inside. She moaned again at the taste and warmth of the interior of his mouth, and of his tongue brushing against hers. He also moaned again at the taste and warmth of the inside of her mouth and of her tongue. After about six seconds, both young mice pulled back and smiled at one another as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I really love sharing batter," she smiled.

"Me, too," he smiled. They stared into each others brown orbs for a second. "I love you, Minnie."

"I love you, too, Mickey. Like crazy." Both nuzzled their noses together. Mickey felt her legs tighten up a little around his hips and realized that Minnie still had her legs wrapped around him. But he didn't mind. Pulling back, they stared into each others eyes and smiled. After a moment, Mickey broke their gaze as he picked up the bowl and put it in the sink. "I can wash that," Minnie stated.

"We'll wash it later," he said, turning his brown eyes back to hers as their smiles met. Both young mice talked while they waited the next several minutes for the cake to bake. Once enough time had passed, Mickey checked on the cake to find that it was fully baked.

"I'll get the cake. You get the icing," Minnie stated, hopping off the counter.

"Will do," Mickey agreed. He walked past her over to the cabinet and got the cup of icing. He turned back to watch her put two oven mitts on her hands and one on her tail. She opened the oven door, pulled the cake out and closed the door with her tail. He thought it was smart and cute how she did it. He stepped over to the table just as she set the cake down on it and took off the oven mitts, laying them on the table.

"Where'd you learn that tail trick?" he asked with a grin, popping off the lid to the cup.

"I made it up myself," she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it's a really cute trick," he commented. She chuckled.

"Thanks," she smiled with a pink tint on her cheeks, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. He handed the spoon to her.

"Here you are, doll," he said.

"Thanks, cutie pie," she smiled, gently nudging her hip against his. Both chuckled, then Minnie began to spread the icing over the cake. Once she finished, she held the spoon up between them. "Wanna lick it off?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," he replied. Both licked the spoon together, their tongues brushing a little as they did. Once they licked the spoon, they started to add some other decorations to the cake. They wanted to color it in a patriotic style. The icing was white, so they added some red and blue stripes. They also added some red, white and blue candy stars to it, and wrote 4th of July on it in red icing. Once they finished the cake, Mickey held the refrigerator door open for Minnie as she put the cake inside to keep it cool.

"Welp. Everything's ready for the cookout," Mickey mentioned, closing the door.

"Now all we have to do is call our friends," Minnie stated. She then draped her arms across his shoulders and pressed her front against his, smiling warmly. "Thank you so much for helping me with the cake, Mickey." He smiled as he placed his hands on her sides.

"Aw, gosh. You're welcome, Minnie." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his as she leaned onto him and stood on one foot. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each other smiles and eyes. After a couple of seconds, he spoke. "I'll go ahead and call Donald and Goofy."

"Then I'll call Daisy," she said. They pulled away and she washed the remaining utensils in the sink while he called Donald and Goofy. After he hung up, she called Daisy. All three friends said they'd be over shortly. Hanging up, she turned to see her sweetheart sitting at the kitchen table with his right arm on it, and his right leg crossed over his left. If there were a picture of coolness, he was it. She smiled as she stepped over to him.

"The gang should be here in a little bit," she said.

"We just have to wait for them to arrive," he said.

"You're wanting a piece of that cake, aren't you?" she asked with a giggle.

"I sure am! I can hardly wait to eat it!" he replied with his boyish grin. The same one that charms her and that she loves.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll get to eat it before you know it," she smiled reassuringly. She stepped over to him and stood in front of him. As if reading her thoughts, he let his right leg slip off his left thigh and let it rest on the floor. She then sat down in his lap with her legs to one side of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aren't you wanting to eat a slice?"

"You bet!" she answered. Then she smiled a sly smile as she leaned her face down close to his, her cheeks turning red. "Tee hee! But I'd much rather snack on you." She noticed his cheeks turn a red tint, and she thought it was adorable.

"Heh. I'd rather snack on you, too." She chuckled, then closed the distance and pressed her lips to his as she hugged him close. He returned the kiss as he held her. Mickey felt a jolt go through him and he moaned a little when Minnie let him taste of her tongue, and he heard her moan as well. He decided to return the favor, and she moaned when she tasted his tongue. About five seconds later, both mouse lovers broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. They pulled their heads back a little and she nuzzled her cheek against his with a happy and content sigh. Suddenly, Mickey remembered something... "Whoops!" Minnie pulled her head back and looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Mickey?" He grinned impishly at his lover.

"We need to get the badminton set and horseshoes out of the garage before everybody arrives."

"That's right! I forgot about that." She eased off him and both mice stood up.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked coyly, taking her hand. She giggled and took his hand.

"Why, yes, we shall," she smiled, then leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. Both smiled, then they walked out to the garage and found the badminton set and horseshoes. They each carried one and set them with the picnic table in the backyard. Just then, the young mice' ears heard the sound of two vehicles pull up and stop.

"They're here!" both mice said together. Both chuckled, then waited for their friends to walk into the backyard. And within the next little bit, Donald, Daisy and Goofy walked around the side of Mickey's house.

"Hey, gang!" both mice said as they waved at their friends.

"Hey, guys!" their friends replied as they waved.

"Glad all of you could make it," Mickey said.

"It's so good that all of you could come," Minnie said.

"We wouldn't miss one of your cookouts!" Goofy said.

"Or the food!" Donald said.

"I had to listen to him talking about food all the way over here," Daisy said, pointing at her boyfriend.

"What?" Donald asked simply. Mickey and Minnie began to laugh.

"Well, you're just in time for the cookout," Mickey announced.

"We've got hot dogs, hamburgers, chocolate cake and lemonade," Minnie said.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Donald said happily.

"I can't wait to dig in! A-hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Well have a seat and we'll get this cookout started!" Mickey said.

"Hooray!" Minnie said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Oh, boy!" Goofy said.

"Alright!" Daisy said.

Mickey fired up the grill and began grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers while Minnie helped hand out the plates, cups and napkins. Once that was done, she went back over to the grill and stood with her boyfriend. She glanced down at the apron he was wearing. KISS THE COOK was written on the front. She couldn't resist. With a smile, she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He turned and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Your apron says 'Kiss the cook', so I though I would," she smiled. Both chuckled. Once the food was grilled, Mickey handed Minnie the hot dogs and hamburgers and she would put them on the buns for their friends. She took them over to the table and set them with their friends. She went inside Mickey's house, got the pitcher of lemonade and brought it back outside and set it on the table. She then went back over to the grill.

"Here you go, doll," Mickey smiled, holding a plate with a hot dog on it out to her.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie smiled warmly, taking the plate. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie." She then set the plate down on the side of the grill and stood next to him. "Now, I'm gonna fix you a hot dog." She took the spatula from his hand.

"You don't-" She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Want to." She got a hot dog and placed it in the bun then laid the spatula down. She turned to him with a warm and sly smile. "A hot dog for a hot mouse." Mickey blushed a little.

"Thanks, kiddo." He kissed her on her cheek, then pulled back with a grin. "Now I'm kissing the cook." Both mice chuckled, then they got their food and went over to the picnic table to join their friends.

Mickey and Minnie sat side-by-side, as did Donald and Daisy. Goofy sat on the same side as the ducks on the opposite side of Donald. After saying their prayer, everybody began to eat. Everybody ate while they talked and laughed about this and that. Once everybody finished eating, Mickey and Minnie went inside and brought out the cake they had baked. Everybody's eyes widened and their mouths hung open at the sight of the delicious cake.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh! That looks tasty!" Goofy said.

"That's a pretty cake," Daisy commented.

"Thanks, guys. Mickey and I baked it," Minnie said, turning to Mickey with a fond smile.

"Who's up for dessert?" Mickey asked.

"Me!" everyone answered. Mickey and Minnie helped cut their friends each a piece of cake, then they cut each other a piece and sat back down at the table, where they began to eat the cake.

"Mmm-mmm! That's good cake!" Mickey said. His girlfriend giggled.

"See? I told you you'd get to eat it before you knew it," Minnie smiled, gently nudging her side against his. She thought he looked adorable with a little bit of icing on his mouth. Had it not been for their friends sitting across the table, she would have licked it off. But she figured they could eat a little more cake later on. She took a bite of the cake herself.

"Mmm! It is good!" she said. Mickey thought she looked cute too with a little bit of icing on her mouth. If it weren't for their friends being present, he would have licked it off. But he reasoned they could eat some more cake later. Everyone else was also enjoying the cake. After everybody finished eating...

"Who's up for a game of badminton?" Mickey asked.

"Count me in!" Minnie said.

"Me, too!" Daisy said.

"Me, three!" Donald said.

"Me, four! A-hyuck!" Goofy said.

The Fab Five got up from the picnic table, and after Mickey and Minnie set up the net, all began to play. Everybody had a joyous time playing badminton together. And no birdies were lost in the process of the game. After the gang finished their game, they all rested for about a half hour at the picnic table and enjoyed some more lemonade as they did.

"Anyone for a game of horseshoes?" Minnie asked.

"I'm game!" Mickey said.

"So am I!" Donald said.

"Me, too!" Daisy said.

"Me, three!" Goofy said. Mickey and Minnie took the badminton net down then put up the stakes for the horseshoes. Then everyone began to play. After Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy had had their turn, it was Goofy's. He stepped up with the horseshoe in his hand and began to swing his arm back. He threw the horseshoe a little too hard, causing it to fly over the stake and ricochet off the gutter on the back of Mickey's house and head for the gang.

"WHOA!" everybody shreiked. Donald ducked his head into his shirt and Daisy bent over as it flew over them. Mickey and Minnie both ducked so fast that Minnie's hair bow hoverd in the air above her head as the horseshoe flew under it and over the mice, then her bow landed back perfectly in place on her head. The horseshoe bounced off the fence and flew back toward the gang.

"Wak! Duck!" Donald squawked. Everybody ducked onto their knees and elbows with their hands covering their heads, Mickey's and Minnie's pushing their ears backward. Minnie also dropped her tail down, but noticed that her boyfriend's was still up.

"Mickey! Your tail!" she cried. She quickly reached up and pulled his tail down just before the horseshoe flew over the group and hit the stake, spun around several times, then landed on the grass with the stake in the center.

"A-hyuck! A ringer!" Goofy exclaimed gleefully. Mickey's, Minnie's, Donald's and Daisy's mouths all hung open in shock and amazement as they turned to each other. Shaking off their shock, they all began to clap for their dog friend. "Gawrsh, thanks, everybody!" Goofy said. Mickey and Minnie helped one another stand up, as did Donald and Daisy, then they all continued to play a little longer, without any incidents. After everyone played a little longer, they all took a break and rested at the picnic table.

A little later on, everyone left and headed to the park to watch the fireworks. Mickey and Minnie rode in Mickey's truck, Donald and Daisy in Donald's car, and Goofy took his car. Everybody headed to the park and each found a nice spot where they could each enjoy the fireworks. Mickey and Minnie sprawled out on a picnic blanket under their favorite pine tree. Donald and Daisy set up a couple of lawn chairs and kicked back in those. And Goofy lied down on his back with his arms behind his head and his right foot on his left knee. The mice sat a little ways from their friends purposely so that they could watch the fireworks and mostly be alone. Mickey lied on his back with arms behind his head and his legs crossed. Minnie sat up next to him on his right with her legs pulled under her and at her right.

It wasn't long until night fell, and the fireworks would soon begin. The mice sat and laid there gazing up at the stars together. After a moment, Minnie looked down at her lover lying next to her. She smiled as she placed her left hand on his chest and began to rub up and down gently, from his chest to his stomach and back up.

"Happy Fourth of July, Mickey," she smiled warmly. Mickey smiled back up at her as he moved his right hand from behind his head, placed it on her back and began to rub up and down gently.

"Happy Fourth of July, Minnie," he smiled back warmly. The young mouse lovers gazed into each others eyes for a moment before hearing the boom of the first firework. Both mice glanced up to the sky and watched with amazement as the array of different colored fireworks lit up the night sky.

"Amazing..." Minnie uttered in awe.

"Wow..." Mickey uttered in equal amazement. A mixture of "Oooh"s, "Ahhh"s and "Wow"s could be heard as the mice gazed at the beautiful spectacle.

"Isn't it beatiful, Mickey?" Minnie asked as she watched the fireworks explode into a multitude of colors in the sky.

"It sure is, Minnie," Mickey replied as he watched the same sight with awe. The young, brunette mouse then turned and looked down at her boyfriend with a warm smile. She pulled her legs out from under her and laid down next to the young, brunette male, cuddling up to him as she rested her head on his chest and draped her right arm across him and rested her right hand on his left side. He returned the action by resting his right hand on her right side and pulling her close. She hugged him closer as she sighed happily and contently.

"I'm so glad we're watching the fireworks together."

"Me, too." She tilted her gaze up to him.

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world, sweetie," she smiled lovingly.

"I'd rather be here with you, too, kiddo," he smiled warmly, then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "I love you so much, Mickey."

"I love you, too, Minnie." Both mice gazed into each others eyes for a moment before cuddling close and turning their gaze back to the fireworks again. Mickey and Minnie laid snuggled up as they watched the fireworks together. Both had a wonderful time.

After the fireworks ended, Donald, Daisy and Goofy thanked the mice for the cookout, said bye to them, then left. Mickey and Minnie got back in Mickey's truck and headed back to his house. Not wanting to break their tradition, they each let off a couple of fireworks in the backyard, and had a grand time doing so. After which, they headed back inside and into the kitchen.

"Say, Minnie? How about another slice of that cake?" Mickey suggested.

"Sure! I could go for another piece," Minnie replied with a smile, followed by a giggle. He nodded and got the cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter. She cut them each a slice and put them onto two plates while he put the cake back in the fridge. Then he stepped back over to the counter and joined his companion. Minnie scooped up a little piece with her fork and held it up to her love with a loving smile. "Here you go." He smiled and ate the bite off the fork that she offered him. Then he scooped up a small piece of the cake on his fork and held it up to her with a gentle smile.

"Here you are." She smiled and ate the piece of cake off the fork he offered her. Both smiled as they continued to feed one another some cake. After feeding Mickey one bite, Minnie noticed a little bit of icing around his mouth. She smiled slyly. It was just her and him... None of their friends were around...

"You've got a little bit of icing on your mouth," she pointed out with a giggle. She thought he looked cute.

"Whoops," he chuckled.

"I'll get it, doll baby," she smiled slyly. She leaned up and gently licked the icing off with her tongue, trailing it along his warm lips from one side to the other, letting out a soft moan as she did. Once she licked off the icing, she gave him a peck on his lips then pulled back with a wide smile. Both chuckled and smiled at one another. Then he scooped up another piece of the cake and held it up to her. After she ate the bite, Mickey noticed a little bit of icing on the side her mouth. He chuckled. He thought she looked cute. Then he smiled slyly. None of their friends were nearby... It was just the two of them...

"You have a little bit of icing on your mouth," he observed with a grin.

"Whoops," she giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll get it, doll," he smiled slyly. He leaned down and gently licked the icing off with his tongue, trailing it along her soft, warm lips from one side to the other, making her moan softly and him to let out a soft moan as well. Once he finished, he gave her a peck on her lips and pulled back with a wide smile. Both smiled at each other and chuckled. Then Minnie leaned close and wrapped her arms around her true love's neck, pressing her front against his as she pulled him close and leaned onto and into him. Mickey wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Happy Fourth of July, sugar," he smiled.

"Happy Fourth of July, cupcake," she smiled.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today?" he asked.

"I've had a wonderful time today, Mickey. But spending it with you is what made it wonderful," she said with a loving smile, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Aw, gosh... Thanks, Min," he smiled, then gave her a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" she asked.

"I had a great day today. But you made it great," he smiled warmly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Aw, Mickey..." she cooed. She chuckled softly and kissed him warmly on his cheek. Then she embraced him, hugging him close and tight. "You're so sweet." He returned the embrace as he hugged her close.

"So are you." They held each other for several seconds before they each pulled away a little and nuzzled their noses together. As they pulled back, their eyes and smiles met.

"Happy Fourth of July, Mickey."

"Happy Fourth of July, Minnie." Both young mice leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her as she leaned into his embrace. After a few seconds, both mice pulled back a little. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she smiled. Both mice touched their noses together for a few seconds, then they pulled back and embraced one another.

Mickey and Minnie held each other close as they stood in the kitchen together. Both had had a wonderful 4th of July together. And both were happy and thankful for that. They got to have some fun with their friends, and they got to have some fun with just the two of them. Neither young mouse could have asked for a more enjoyable 4th of July.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to all the brave men and women in the army who fight for our freedom everyday, that are firefighters that stand tall in the face of danger to rescue one life, the paramedics that work to save to save a life, and to those that are police officers that strive to serve and protect us. God bless all of you. And God bless America. Happy 4th of July!

I also want to dedicate this fic to Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. Wayne and Russi were the wonderful husband and wife team that voiced Mickey and Minnie since 1983 and 1986. We love you Wayne. And we'll miss you. God bless both of you.


End file.
